Missed You
by KattyBorz
Summary: Nikooru reuturns to Hallow Bastion with her younger brother Sora.


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, at all, own Kingdom Hearts. :( Sad day...**

* * *

><p>"How long are we going to be in here, Sora!" I cried as we climbed in, again. "I don't wanna get a cramp! And don't get me wrong, but Donald sucks at driving this infernal thing!"<p>

"HEY!" Donald shouted and attempted to attack me but was caught in mid air by Sora. I laughed.

"Sorry, Donald."

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from me. I laughed again.

"Don't worry Nikooru. We won't be long." Sora reassured me. I sighed as I took my seat. When everyone was all cozy it started to move.

"Is it moving by itself?" Sora asked surprised.

"We are heading toward Hollow Bastion!"

My eyes lit up. Hollow Bastion was my home, and the home of my one and only—

"Nikooru! Pay attention! We have to be prepared for anything! Stop day dreaming!" Sora yelled annoyed. I rolled my eyes. He can be so pushy sometimes.

"Whatever you say."

When we stopped I was the first out. We walked through the streets. A few heartless popped out of nowhere and I was immediately bored. I leaned against a wall while Sora, Donald and Goofy took care of them. After they were finished a voice greeted our ears. It was Yuffie. She started talking and again I was instantly bored. I followed Sora and them to the borough and to Merlin's house. There, Aerith, Cid, and Leon were hovering over Cid's computer. When they noticed we were there, and when Leon's eyes landed on me, I smiled. Aerith was as quiet as ever.

"I should have know." Leon said.

"Known what?" I asked.

"You guys would show up. Everyone just suddenly remembered you a little while ago."

"Oh? So you forgot us?" Sora asked in a mock hurt voice.

I rolled my eyes. They started talking and I didn't pay a lick of attention. I just watched Leon. I haven't seen him in over a year. I missed him so much. When he left Merlin's place, I was surprised. I looked at Sora. He shrugged.

"He wanted us to meet him at the Bailey."

"Oh." I said and then Merlin spoke. I didn't notice he was here.

"Did you give them the cards?" He asked and Aerith gasped.

"No, not yet." She walked off and came back with four small plastic cards. She handed us each one. "Leon wanted you guys to have this."

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." Sora read off of the back of his.

"MEMBERSHIP CARDS!" Donald exclaimed.

"Donald!" I wined. "We are inside! Please don't yell."

"We need to go meet Leon at the Bailey!" Sora said remembering. I giggled.

"Just one more thing Sora." Merlin said and I left the house. I wasn't going to keep Leon waiting for too long.

I reached the Bailey and saw him leaning against the mini wall, looking over the gorge that lay down beneath. I walked up to him and sat on the little wall. He looked at me.

"Hi." I whispered. He took my hand.

"Hi." He replied looking back at the gorge. We were silent for a moment. Something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Leon?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, really. I just missed you, that's all."

"I'm gonna talk to Sora and see if I could stay here while he does his business." I said.

He looked at me stunned. "Are you sure? I thought you wanted to go with Sora? To keep an eye on him?"

"He is old enough to take care of himself. He needs to be able to do things on his own. Besides, I can't stand to be so far away from you again. It's been too long."

"Nikooru, don't do anything that you don't want to do."

"Sora isn't a kid anymore." I whispered. "He can do this. He wants to do it on his own. Sure, I'll miss the adventure and the satisfaction of destroying heartless and nobodies, but I would miss you too much to be able to stay."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Just then, Sora, Goofy and Donald ran in. I laughed at their expressions. When they started talking I zoned out (FYI: I am too lazy to go back and see what was really said. So if I get things wrong or something don't be too harsh about it.). Donald and Goofy went through the little tunnel and then gates closed it off. An Organization XIII group was on top of a roof. I was so pissed off that I wouldn't be able to leave that I didn't hear a word that was exchanged. All I heard was me cussing the living daylights out of them under my breathe. Next thing I knew I was left guarding the gates while Sora and Leon kicked the nobodies' ass. They always got to have fun. When it was over the gates opened and we left the bailey.

I grabbed Leon's hand and followed Sora and them. Just as I caught up to them, they were all looking rather flabbergasted. Sora looked at the membership card again and it started to glow. He let go of it and withdrew his keyblade. I rolled my eyes as I waited for his little 'ceremony' was over.

"I guess it's time for us to go." He said and they were about to head off to the Gummi Ship when I stopped them.

"Hey Sora!" I called and he turned around. "Do you mind if I stay and help out around here? I mean I'll see you when you come around but I don't wanna be in the way."

"Of course Nikooru." Sora exclaimed. He eyed the way Leon's arms were around me. "Just don't do anything rash."

I blushed. "SORA!" I yelled and chased him all the way to the market street where the Gummi Ship sat waiting. "I'm gonna kill you!"

He jumped in followed by Donald and Goofy and looked out the little window. He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. Leon joined me and watched as they left.

"Take care." I muttered. "Little brother."


End file.
